Darkness Dawns
by vestakia
Summary: Xander Kurama has been reuknighted with lire but what will happen next and what will happen when the Darkness Dawns  read to find out and PLZ R&R


Darkness Dawns

Me: "hello welcome to my first Grand Chase FanFic."

?: "Pst Pst."

Me: "what?"

?: "do the disclaimer."

Me: "awe do I have to?"

?: "yes you do now get to it."

Me: "fine, fine."

"I do not own G.C. Or any of its wonderful and vary colorful characters. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!"

Someone's POV

'Where am I" I thought to myself I looked around the room to find that the room I am in was destroyed by something I stood up to see many body's around me I checked a few of their vital signs but they were all dead "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" I yelled as a man in black clothing walked in he was holding a long staff like weapon. The man walked up and began to look me in the eye his eyes were as black as the deepest cavern of the abandoned mine. I could feel the hatred in his eyes flow out like a raging tsunami. After a a few minutes of this staring contest I said "what is going on here who killed these people?" I questioned.

The man let out a roar like laugh as he regained his composure he said "pft these arnt people elf's arnt people they are just a zit on this continents **ass**. and you elf will die along side these miserable excuses for life" as he continued the more enraged I got after a few seconds he noticed "oh look at the little elf" he taunted "are you mad little elf" he taunted again as he said that I dashed at him and gave him a good right hook to the jaw I heard a large cracking sound 'ha I broke that bastereds jaw' I was right I broke his jaw "whut the heww an ewf that fwigts wif his bare hands" the man said clutching his jaw.

"yes an elf that fights with martial arts. Not that it really matters now because your gunna die my name is Xander Kurama of the elven clan Kurama" I said as I gave him a swift kick to the temple and he drooped to the floor dead "i got him but I still don't know where I am" "i guess I need to find an exit"

"grr and I still need to find Lire and Cal"

I walked out of the building I was in, I looked around saw a small cabin just to the north I walked towards it I got around 5 feet from the door when an old man came running out from behind a pile of fire wood with the axe used to cut it resting on his shoulder "who are you" the old man questioned

"My name is Xander Kurama I was wondering if you happened to know where I am and where I can find the Grand Chase?" I asked, he looked at me like I was crazy

"Well you are not gunna find the Grand Chase anywhere around here they are located on the Bermesiah continent and we are on the Xenia continent" I looked at him in complete disbelief

"Damn how did I get here I was in silver land on my way to Bermesiah grr well thanks for the info"

"Wait may I ask what business you have with the Chasers?" I looked at the man softly and said

"to see an old friend, oh and by the way do you know where the nearest port is"

"I guess you will be happy to hear that the nearest port is just down the road but be careful you have to go though the Xenia Border to get there" I thanked him and started walking down the road I did not take long to get to the Border. I walked in and I saw I young red haired fighter fighting the leader of the Border he was having some troubles I walked up just in time for the young fighter to be kicked across the room I dove and caught him before he could hit the wall full of spikes

"thank you for saving me my name is Jin of Grand Chase" the monster came running at him and tried to land another kick we both jumped out of the way "well finish the introductions after I beat this guy" I nodded he started gathering energy witch erupted into a fiery aurora and yelled "Burning Striking Snake Onslaught" he rushed the monster did two roundhouse kicks the jumped and kicked down to smash the monsters face to the ground rendering it unconscious he removed his foot from the monsters head and walked over "as I said before my name is Jin of Grand Chase thank you for saving me but why are you here this area has been blocked off because the monsters who run this border were going crazy"

"I'm on my way to the docks to head to Bermesiah to find you guys well Grand Chase that is and about the monsters I have gone though here before when they are like that the monsters are no challenge to me other than that guy" I pointed to the unconscious monster

"Why are you seeking us any way" he asked

"to join you of course" Jin's jaw dropped

"But you cant just join on a whim you have to be recommended by a member or the Knight Master"

"I was recommended"

"By who" he asked

"By Lire"

"Ok thats good enough for me and if your not telling me the truth you definitely wont get in" he said with a laugh "we should go to the docks and find my partner Amy she should be done by now or almost done" I nodded we walked though the border we got to a cavern that I had seen many times we jumped from rock to rock 'this guy is fast' I thought as I struggled to keep up.

Jin's POV:

'Well ill be damned this guy can keep up with me and im going as fast as I can lire may have picked someone useful after all' we continued running "were almost at the exit" yelled back to him we stopped running at the docks I looked around to find Amy she wasn't anywhere in sight "Amy doesn't seem to be anywhere around here she is probably shopping and lost track of time lets go wait by the boat" he nodded 'wow he doesn't talk very much I guess its a break from Amy's constant talking' I laughed he gave me a questioning look "oh I was thinking of how you don't talk much and that is a break from Amy's constant talking" we both laughed "so how do you know lire and whats your relationship with her." I asked

"Well how I know her is that her and I met a long time ago at a elvish festival we became very good friends my family and I stayed behind after the festival for about a week Lire and I hung out every day when we left my family's boat was attacked by pirates my father and I try to fight them off but there were to many of them my parents were killed and my little sister went missing I floated ashore and was found by Lire her parents took me in. they sent word to the rest of my clan there was no response I later found out my clan was attacked by some black warriors and a man named victor it took me a long time to get over it but lire was with me the whole time after about 5 years a man came to the village he was the master at the fighting school back in my home town I few months after that I left to train with him I only finished my training a year ago I went back home to see lire but she wasn't there as you know she was with you guys fighting Kaze' Aze I went to look for you guys knowing that I probably would not be able to send a letter to her I found my self in silver land when I got a letter from Lire stating that her parents told her that I had come back and you guys were back in Bermesiah and she asked me to join Grand Chase and that the jist of it, and I don't feel like talking about our relationship"

"wow, and im sure you will be glad to know that we killed Victor and his men" Xander looked at me shocked

"Well that a good thing to take out a man like that but I had no feeling to get revenge I was taught that revenge only gets you killed tho I still wish I could have been there to help you guys he was vary strong" he said as Amy ran up looking as pink as ever

Amy's POV:

I ran up to jin to find he was with some guy with black hair I ran up and gave him a hug and he blushed I 'wonder why he did that' I thought "hey Jin who is this?"

"oh this is Xander Kurama he is Lire's friend" he said while pushing me off of him

Xander's POV:

'so this is Amy god she is annoying and why is she asking so many questions' I thought as she rattled of a few more like "where are you from", "how old are you" and stuff like that' jin stopped her from asking any more questions and pulled her onto the boat I followed after

Lire's POV:

I flopped down on my bed and looked up at the canvas above my bed and thought out loud "where is Xander he was supposed to be here a week ago" then a knock came at the door "come in"

"whats up lire you left supper in such a rush" elesis said with a spaghetti noodle hanging out of her mouth and a bowl of it her hand "i thought you loved spaghetti" she questioned

"my friend was supposed to be here last week but he hasn't shown up yet im starting to get worry" elesis looked dumbfounded

"how could this happen"

"i don't know he just dissident show up at the docks"

"not that OMG lire has a FRIEND"

"HEY" I said while laughing and I threw pillow at elesis who ducked and it hit ronan in the face

Ronan's POV:

first lire left the table then elesis left after her with a bowl of spaghetti so I follow after her and I find them in Lire's room I walk in and I get hit in the face with a pillow by lire that was meant for elesis "ow what the hell"

"oh im sorry ronan that was meant for elesis" she said as she got off her bed to pick up the pillow she just threw as the messenger falcon landed on Lire's windowsill lire walked over still holding the pillow and took the message off the leg of the falcon

Lire's POV:

I took off the letter on the falcons leg and opened it it read

_Dear: lire __From: Jin_

_we are on our way back from Xenia we had no troubles calming down the creatures I found out that someone was trying to steal something from Octus which made him go into a rage and we also found something for you here meet us at the docks at 10 am tomorrow morning _

_ Sincerely__ Jin & Amy_

_PS. Amy says she misses you and cant wait to see you and the rest of the group_

"What is the message about and from who elesis said who was now siting on my bed eating her food

"its from Jin reporting that they were coming back and that they want me to meet them at the docks tomorrow at 10am, well im going to sleep now ill see you guys at breakfast" I said as I kicked elesis off my bed

"ok but stop moping about your friend ok" I nodded

Ronan's POV:

"What Friend is she moping about?" I asked Elesis just shrugged and walked into her room and said

"you should get some sleep to you said you would spar with me tomorrow

Jin's POV:

"ok we should be back at around 10am tomorrow get some sleep ok Xander"

"Ok man see ya in the morning"

Xander's POV

the next day

I woke up to the sound of a crash I ran out of my room in my boxers I stopped got in a fighting stance and looked around and saw that someone had just dropped a crate I saw Amy right in front of me blushing 'why is she blushing' I thought then I looked down and saw I forgot to put my clothing back on I blushed and ran back into my room and put on some clothing right after in finished dressing like on queue Jin walked in

"Hey man we will be there in like 2 hours breakfast is in ten so get ready to dine with sailors and Amy" he laughed as he walked out I thought 'what could he mean by that' I walked into the dining hall to see Amy and one of the sailors talking or should I say Amy blabbering to the poor man I don't know how Jin could stand being her Partner without killing himself or her then it hit me 'JIN LIKES AMY' I thought and chuckled a little to my self

After breakfast I walked up to Jin who was staring at the ocean "hey man are meals like that back at the mansion he laughed

"they are much worse you have elesis stealing off everyone's plate and stuff like that"

"oh I can see the main land you should go pack up your stuff and can you get my stuff for me I have to help Amy with her truck full of stuff

"ok man but on one condition, that condition is that you spar with me when we get back ok"

Lire's POV:

'I can see the ship I wonder what it is that they found for me' I thought to my self the ship pulled into the docks I ran over to greet Amy and Jin as soon as the saw me Amy put the bag that she was carrying on top of the stuff that Jin is carrying making him almost fall someone cot him I assumed that it was a sailor that helped him down I looked away from Jin to see a Sprinting Amy coming at me she quickly embraced me in a tight hug I hugged her back when I broke the embrace I saw a tall black haired elf helping him with the many bags that I assumed were Amy's because they were all pink then I rubbed my eyes and looked again the elf had turned around and I saw red tips on the back of his head "XANDER!" I yelled as I ran toward him giving him enough time to turn around

"LIRE" I heard him yell as I wrapped him in a tight embrace he returned the hug and lifted me off the ground swinging me in the air easily I let out a loud giggle he brought me back down and gave me a light kiss on the lips I returned it tenfold we kissed for a while then I remember that Amy and jin were right there we stopped kissing

"so that's what your relationship with Lire is" Jin said with a laugh Xander and I started to blush "well we should get back to the mansion" he said while grabbing Amy's Bags.

Xander's POV:

When we got back to the mansion Lire dragged me up to her room we made out for a while then we started to catch up on how my training had gone I was surprised to hear that she had gotten to the level of nova at about 6:30 PM someone came knocking at the door "come in" lire said while repositioning herself on the bed a blue haired girl walked in

"supper is ready lire" she said not noticing me "hmm who is this Lire"

"this is Xander he is joining us on my request" "Xander this is Mari"

"Nice to meet you Mari" she nodded we shook hands after she left Lire and I got up and went downstairs for supper she insisted we hurry or someone named Elesis would eat all the food so we rushed we found everyone was already eating a blue haired man was holding to plates above his head while a red haired girl was practically climbing him with one hand the other hand was occupied holding a large piece of meat lire ran up the the man and started trying to help him get the girl off of him I heard he yell "those are for me and Xander Elesis go and eat your own food they were struggling to keep the plates away from her I walked up and picked her up by the back of the shirt

"AHHHH LET GO OF ME YOU BIG FREAK" she yelled I reached up and put the back of her shirt on a hook about 7 feet off the ground (I dont know why there is a hook that high in a mansion full of short people but just go with it lol) everyone in the room started laughing

"if you hadn't called me a freak you would be down by now" everyone started laughing again Ronan passed me and lire our plates Elesis was still yelling for one of us to let her down we all talked and when everyone introduced them selfs desert was served as a tall woman walked in 'thats knight master' lire whispered to me

"good evening all and welcome Xander" she looked over to Elesis "im not even going to ask why Elesis is up there" "Xander your match to see if you are Chase material will be tomorrow speaking of which we will have the meeting on who will fight Xander after you guys are done eating"

"oh there is a extra piece of cake if you want it knight master" Arme said

"dont mind if I do" I handed her the piece that was gunna be meant for Elesis I looked over to her and smiled she looked back at me like she wanted to kill me and Arme I laughed that just made her more angry but she dident say anything after everyone finished Knight Master went and got Elesis down from the hook they left the room and I went into the rec room to wait until they were done

Me: "I know that was a very crappy ending. I'm Sorry about that"

Xander: "ok next time we will see who I get to fight and maby a new OC will enter but who will it be"

?: "it will be me" a female voice said

?: "no me" a male voice said

Me: "it wont be anyone if the voices dont leave me alone, I mean if you dont shut up... yeah thats

it if you dont shut up..."

Xander: "ok then well see you next time peace out and dont do drugs and if you dont heed my warning well then dont tell me I dident warn you because if you do ill kick your ASS again PEACE OUT"

The End

of chapter one that is


End file.
